Through the Visor's Eye
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: It was strange, Ephraim thought. He'd come to Frelia for Princess Tana's birthday, yet all he was seeing was Innes challenging him to every form of martial prowess that existed this side of Magvel. Wasn't the point of a birthday to celebrate the one having it?


_A/N_

_Hopefully this can stand on its own well enough but for those seeking extra clarification, the idea behind this stems from the B-level support of Ephraim and Tana._

* * *

**Through the Visor's Eye**

This was the worst birthday ever. Of all time.

Not that it was actually his birthday, so he couldn't complain that much. But even so, birthdays were meant to be fun, Ephraim thought. A celebration. Even the lowliest peasant could take joy in the day of someone's birth, and as a member of Renais's royal family, the prince of said family had gone to a large number of celebrations. And while the quality of said celebrations ranged from excellent to drab, he could always rely on good food, good drink and for the most part, a jester who could tell some half-decent jokes.

"Ready, prince of Renais?"

But no. Not this birthday. Although he gave a nod in response, this birthday had left Ephraim exhausted.

He hadn't expected this. When he, father and Eirika had been invited to Castle Frelia for Princess Tana's birthday, he'd expected the usual. Courtesies, tales, some decent cuisine and if he was lucky, a chance to test his mettle against some of Frelia's knights. What he _hadn't _expected was no food, no drink and the entirety of his evening revolving around duels with Prince Innes. Archery, spears, and now jousting. He didn't know why, but it seemed Innes was intent on challenging him to every form of combat this side of Magvel.

_Heavens help me, I'm sick of this, _Ephraim reflected as his horse trotted to the end of the jousting line. _I'm actually in the position where food is more preferable to fighting._

The prince kept up his visor up long enough to see Innes wave to the assembled guests, and quite a few guests at that. A pang of guilt entered his stomach along with the feeling of emptiness that came from hunger. Wasn't this meant to be the princess's birthday, not a tourney like the ones held in Grado? The 'party' had dragged on for hours and he'd barely caught sight of the girl. Not that he wanted to give his father an excuse to play matchmaker, but still, it struck him as wrong to not at least pay his courtesies. Still, perhaps as soon as he unhorsed Innes, the sooner he could get to the matter at hand.

_And some bloody food…_

A horn blew and the Frelian prince's mount shot forward, lance in one hand and shield in the other. Kicking his horse, Ephraim shot forward to meet him.

_Come on Innes, let me get you off your high horse…_

In an instant, all thought of food was forgotten, instead replaced by the thrill of competition. Lances weren't that different from spears when it came down to it. And Ephraim could see that while Innes was undoubtedly a skilled archer, close combat was another matter. His lance was held high as it should be, but Ephraim could tell it was too high. It wouldn't come down before his. He'd hit Innes first and…and….

_Huh?_

Something caught Ephraim's eye in the stands. A girl beside King Hayden. Her dress, her hair…could she be-…

"Oof!"

Ephraim buckled as Innes's spear hit him, shattering his shield and almost unhorsing him. The predominantly Frelian audience roared in approval. Clutching his chest and struggling to breathe, Ephraim trotted his horse around to face his fellow prince at the other end. Innes took off his helmet and grinned at his opponent.

"You look winded Prince Ephraim. Did I wind you?"

"Talk about wind all you want Innes, you're the one full of hot air."

Innes scowled, but Ephraim barely noticed. His attention was divided. In part to his squire bringing him a replacement shield, in part looking for the girl he'd seen. Yet try as he might, he couldn't spot her. She was gone, and the only female he recognised was his sister, silently giving her encouragement. Ephraim smiled back. He was probably worrying about nothing. He was man, and women inevitably caught his eye, but he was still old enough to know the difference between lust and love. And also man enough to know that despite the ache in his chest, his pride dictated that he carried on.

And with the blow of the horn, charge again.

Innes hadn't changed his tactic. If anything, his lance was even higher. Overconfidence, inexperience, it didn't matter. They charged. Ephraim lowered his spear.

"Gah!"

And unhorsed Innes.

The crowd roared, the catcalls varying depending on country of origin. Ephraim didn't particularly mind though. It was over. His chest was still heaving, but having unhorsed Innes, the match was over.

"Sword!"

Or not.

Ephraim took off his helmet so he could see clearly. Could see Innes casting his own helmet to one side and taking a sword from his own squire.

"Come on Ephraim!" Innes yelled. "You think this is over?!"

He had. He thought it would be best out of three. He thought that he could claim victory and expect some humility. He thought-…

_Oh, shit!_

He stopped thinking as Innes swung his sword up at him. He blocked the blow with his shield but the force of the impact nonetheless unhorsed him.

"Spear!" Ephraim yelled. "Get me my-…"

"Innes, stop!"

No spear arrived. But something else had. Or rather, _someone_. It was the girl. The same girl he'd seen in the stands by King Hayden. She had her back to him and was talking to the prince, but he recognised her nonetheless.

"Out of the way Tana!" Innes yelled. "This is my-…"

"Your what?!" the girl asked. "Is it _your _birthday, brother? Is this _your _tourney?"

Ephraim stared. Brother? Was she Innes's sister? And unless King Hayden had a third child somewhere, did that make her Princess Tana?

If not, she seemed to have the same level of clout. Because letting out a curse, Innes cast his sword to one side and stormed off, shoving his squire out of the way.

"My brother…" sighed the girl. She turned to face Ephraim. "…can be a bit prideful."

"Um, yeah…" Ephraim murmured. His mind was torn. Part of it was telling him to pay courtesy. The other part was telling him to go after Innes.

"Well fought Prince Ephraim."

Ephraim's attention was diverted to the people approaching him. His father, his sister and the source of the voice, King Hayden.

"Forgive my son," the king continued. "He means well, but…well, competition is as natural as breathing to him."

Ephraim smiled. "Like me as well, my liege."

"Indeed. I can see it now. Brothers in arms."

Brothers in arms…not that there'd be any war to fight, but still…Ephraim had nothing against Lyon, but it was clear that war wasn't his forte. Perhaps-…

"And have you met my daughter yet?" Hayden asked, putting his arm around the girl. "Princess Tana?"

"Um…yes," Ephraim said, supposing that the events of a few minutes ago counted as a 'meeting.' He turned to face her. "Happy birthday."

She curtsied. "You honour me."

Ephraim felt something in his chest. Probably the lance strike.

"Anyway," the prince said suddenly. "I should get going." He hit his armour lightly. "If I'm going to partake in this feast your lord, I would like to see it remains in my belly."

"Indeed," Hayden said. "I will have Priest Mulder look at it."

It sounded good, Ephraim thought. Victory, vulneraries and venison. What else was there to want?

Joining his sister and father, not much, Ephraim reflected.


End file.
